To Be Or Not To Be: Just Illusion?
by NoDoubt
Summary: There's going to be a Christmas Ball at Kennedy......or not.....is what seems to be real just illusion?


Title: To Be Or Not To Be: Just Illusion?  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or anything about previous episodes added in here! The writers of the show and the WB own them!  
Summary: There's going to be a Christmas Ball at Kennedy High.......or not.........Is what seems to be real just illusion?  
  
It was a normal boring morning at Kennedy High School. Sam and Lily were talking about Christmas. They were dicussing a present for Harrison. Sam suggested that they take him out to a movie. She thought he'd love to get away from the hospital for a night. Like they used to do.......Sam, Harrison, Carmen, and Lily out having a blast. Lily thought that would be a great idea! She thought Harrison definitely needed some time away from the hospital.   
  
About two seconds later Nichole Julian's voice came over the loud speaker! "Good morning Kennedy...........I would like to make an announcement on behalf of Kennedy High's Junior class, we will be holding a Christmas Ball on Friday, December 22, at 8:00 pm until midnight." "Anyone who wants to get involved and help out contact me by Thursday."   
Principal Calvin Krups came on next......."I strongely encourage all of the Juniors to sign up for a commitee. That will be all."  
  
Lily and Sam looked at each other like oh my god they put Nichole in charge of the dance!   
Sam said, "Oh this should be real fun."   
Lily said, "I can't believe Krups didn't learn from his mistake last year when he put Nichole in charge of the homecoming queen pagent." "So who do you think your going to go with?" Lily asked Sam.   
Sam said, "Probably George."   
Lily said, "I wouldn't be so sure." She pointed to George and Brooke talking near Ms. Glass's chemistry class.   
Sam said, "George and I have been going out for over a month now." "He's going to go to the Ball with me, just like Josh is going to go with you."  
Lily said, "You better watch him and walked away."  
  
Meanwhile George Austin and Brooke McQueen were having a friendly chat over near the Chem. class. They were dicussing the ball.   
Brooke said, "So, George are you going to ask Sam?"   
George said, "You know I don't know?"   
Brooke said, "What do you mean you have to go with Sam she'd be absolutely crushed if you didn't.........besides you've been dating her for like over a month now!"   
George said, "Well I was actually wondering if you'd like to go with me, Brooke?" "Sam and I spend to much time together, were starting to get on each others nerves." Brooke said, "I'll go with you but, make sure you dicuss this with Sam first." "I don't want to be blamed for this crisis." "She's already had enough tramarama in her life."  
  
Well the weeks passed, jobs and tasks were assigned. Nichole was actually doing a good job. No black mailing or anything. She was even surprised that she didn't have to resort to threatening anyone. Kennedy's halls were creeping with gossip from every corner. Who would ask who!  
  
Sam caught up with George outside his locker. She asked him what was up? He said, "What do you mean, Sam?"   
She said, "You haven't bothered with me or even called me since this whole Christmas Ball thing started."   
George said that he was going with Brooke.   
Sam said, "What?"   
George said that their relationship couldn't work, they were too different.   
Sam said, "I know that I'm not suppose to cry, so I'll try not too, but why Brooke?" George said, "It just happened." He wanted to know if they could still be friends.   
Sam said, "Sure whatever," not knowing what really too say. She ran towards the bathroom holding back the tears.  
  
When she got into the bathroom Carmen was sitting on the floor crying. When Sam saw her she burst into tears. Carmen asked Sam what was wrong? Sam said she had broken up with George. Sam asked her what was wrong......Carmen said she didn't think she would get asked to the ball. They talked for a while about their present situations and then left feeling much better.  
  
Later that night.........  
  
Sam went to visit Harrison in the hospital. She had thought of an even better present for him. She could see if the clinic would let him out to go to the dance. She was sure she could hook Mary Cherry up with him. When Harrison saw Sam he could tell she had something on her mind. He asked her what was wrong?   
She said, "Nothing."   
Harrison told her that best friends tell each other everything. Sam told Harrison about how Brooke was going to the Christmas Ball with George. She then explained how she thought it would be a great idea if he went.   
She said, "Mary Cherry would love it."   
Harrison said, "Why would I go with Mary Cherry?"   
Sam said, "I thought you liked her?"   
Harrison said, "No way." "Are you going with anyone?"   
Sam said, "Not presently?"   
Harrison said, "I know that I'm sick and probably don't look that great, but I'd love it if you would be my date to the ball."   
Sam said, "Sure!" She was happy.....even though she wasn't going with George she was going with her best friend that meant more to her.   
  
Meanwhile Nikki was getting worried the Christmas Ball was only one week away. No one had asked her yet. She dialed up Mary Cherry. She asked her if she had a date to the Christmas Ball. Mary Cherry said she was going to go with Joe, but Sam had already hooked up with him. They devised a plan. Mary Cherry had her mother hire Justin Timberlake and Ryan Phillipe to be their dates. They drew straws for who would go with who. Nichole cheated and got Ryan Phillipe, so Mary Cherry got Justin Timberlake.  
  
Meanwhile back at the McPherson and McQueen house.........  
  
Sam walked into the kitchen. Brooke was talking on the phone with George. She ripped the phone away from her and hung it up.   
Brooke said, "What was that for?"   
Sam said, "Why Brooke?"   
Brooke said, "What are you talking about?"   
Sam said, "Why did you steal my boyfriend?"   
Brooke said, "He asked me and told me he had already dicussed it with you."   
Sam said, "Do you have any idea how much he meant to me?"   
Sam said, "I can't even believe you did this!" She walked upstairs towards her room. Brooke chased after her. She said she didn't want to talk to her. Brooke said she didn't ask him, he asked her. Sam just didn't want to hear it.  
  
Brooke retreated to her room. She dialed up Nichole's number.   
Nikki said, "Hello?"  
Brooke said, "Hi I was wondering if you wanted to go dress shopping with me?"  
Nikki said, "Sure." She switched lines and invited Mary Cherry. Nikki said since she was the only one with a car she'd pick them both up in fifteen minutes.  
  
Sam sat on her bed crying. Not knowing what to do she called Carmen and Lily. They had a three way going. Sam filled Lily in on the latest Brooke fight. Lily of course was asked by Josh. Carmen however had some new news. Sugar had asked her!  
She was so excited. They all decided to go dress shopping.  
  
Carmen drove the trio to the mall. They searched high and low for dresses. As they walked into Delias they met up with Brooke, Mary Cherry, and Nichole. They must have already found their dresses because they were heading out holding bags.   
Nikki was like, "Hey Spam, you're going to the Ball?" "Its funny I thought Cinderella wasn't allowed to go to the ball?" Brooke and Mary Cherry didn't say anything they just followed her out. Sam ingnored her and walked into the store.  
  
They spent about two hours picking out dresses. Sam got a long red dress with three quarter length sleaves. Carmen ended up getting a long sleave shorter black dress. Lily picked out a fake lepord print long dress with spigetti straps. Content with their perchases they left the store.  
  
The night before the dance.............  
  
Every junior was at the Kennedy High gym helping Nichole Julian decorate. There were decorations, balloons, and streamers hung everywhere, it looked fantastic. Nichole had pulled it off despite the fact that everyone had doubted ber. She felt a certain amount of pride as she looked around the room at all her dedicated peers. But that didn't last long because a new group of students walked in for their assignments. Brooke, Sam, Carmen, Lily, Josh, Sugar, George, Mary Cherry, and Nikki all left around the same time, 11:00.  
  
Around 6:00 pm the following day..........  
  
Lily and Carmen decided to come over Sam's house to get ready for the ball. They all put their dresses on. Sam did their makeup along with her own. Lily took control of the hair. By the time she was done, they were all looking absolutely perfect. Like a page from a fairy tale.  
  
Sam's mom had gone to pick up Harrison. When she got there he was still lying in bed. He said he wasn't going. Jane McPherson would not take no for an answer. She sat down at the edge of his bed, she asked him why? Harrison said that Sam would never feel comfortable around him or even like him. Jane told him Sam wouldn't have invited him if she was embarrassed of his disease.   
Harrison's like, "She could do so much better than me."   
Jane told him, "She won't have a date at all if you don't get moving!" She whipped out a tux and some hair supplies.   
Harrison said, "How did you get all that?"  
Jane said she stopped at his house on the way. She said, "Are you in?"  
Harrison said, "I'm in!"  
She handed him the tux. He ran into the bathroom and got changed. Afterwards she styled his hair and touched him up. When he was done he looked like a little Nick Lachey with black hair.  
  
A limo pulled up in the driveway. Mary Cherry, Nichole, and Brooke ran down the stairs giggleing. Sam, Carmen, and Lily just watched in disbelief. Then, just as soon as it had started the whole thing was over and it was quiet again.   
Carmen goes, "Was that just who I thought it was?"  
Lily goes, "That looked like Justin Timberlake and Ryan Phillipe!"  
Sam goes, "Yeah I wonder how much they payed to get them to be their dates?" The three started laughing.  
  
About three seconds later Sam's mom's car pulled up with Harrison. All three of the girls ran outside and jumped into the car. They all greeted Harrison. Sam sat next to him and held his hand. She understood that it took alot of guts for him to go through with this. She had a strange feeling this was going to be a long night. He smiled at her. Things were starting to feel like the old days. The four of them running around having fun together. He was so happy to be out of the hospital. He felt almost like a new person.  
  
When the four of them arrived there were already alot of people there. Carmen went too search for Sugar. Josh was waiting for Lily at the door. Mary Cherry and Nikki were standing in the corner with their arms crossed. Their dates had a line of like one-hundred students getting autographs. When Sam saw this she laughed to herself. Meanwhile her and Harrison grabbed a seat at one of the nearby tables. She asked him if he was feeling okay. The doctors had given him twelve hour medicine, so he was feeling rather good. Harrison asked her if she wanted to dance? Sam agreed and they hit the dance floor.  
  
Meanwhile George and Brooke were sitting down at a nearby table. Brooke asked George if he wanted to dance? They walked over to the floor together and began to dance. It was a pretty slow song. George and Brooke were very close. All of a sudden George broke away. They retreated back to the table. Brooke asked him what was wrong?  
  
BEEP.......BEEP.........BEEP........BEEP! There alarm clock went off upstairs in the McQueen and McPherson household. Sam jumped up out of bed. Brooke had already left the room. She walked over and looked in the mirror. She was covered in sweat. She could feel her heart racing...............was it real or just illusion?........  
  
THE END!  
  
  
  



End file.
